Die Gossenguffler
Allgemeine Informationen Was ist das denn für ein Name? "Guffeln" ist Plattdeutsch und bedeutet soviel wie: "lachen, kichern". Über diesen obszönen Namen lässt sich wohl streiten, doch unterstreicht er den Aspekt des Spaßhabens unserer Gemeinschaft nurnoch mehr, und mit genauerem Nachdenken ist auch das Wort "guffeln" von einem Hauch RP-besetzt. In Kombination mit dem Standort der Gilde, in der Mördergasse Silbermonds, und einigen anderen Gründen, erwieß sich der Name als recht passend. Unsere Ziele Wir versuchen eine große Gemeinschaft aus Rp-lerisch veranlagten Spielern zu erschaffen um dann oftmals Rp-Events angehen zu lassen, und die Geschichte der Gossenguffler somit stets voran zu treiben, auf dass diese niemals enden wird. Werdet ihr uns unterstützen? ... Die Geschichte Die Grundgeschichte Prolog "Bitte .. geht nicht! ... Ich liebe euch! Bitte! .." "... Ich ... liebe ...eu.... " Alles fing damit an, dass die Liebe vom Boss getötet wurde. Eine Vereinigung aus Dieben und Schurken welche sich schlicht "Der Club" nannte, hatte den Mord begangen. Der Boss schwur eine ewige Blutrache bis alle Angehörigen des Clubs getöten wären, doch war der Feind zu mächtig und er benötigte Unterstützung, aber fand er keine. Er suchte in allen Dörfern und sogar unter Tarnung in denen der Menschen und Zwerge. Kein Erfolg. Nach einem Jahr war er wieder in Silbermond angekommen und fiel dort in die Unterschicht, da er kein Heim, kein Gold und keine Vertrauenswürdigen Bekannten hatte, lebte er nun in der Mördergasse. Dort erblickte er armseelige Bettler und amateurhafte Diebe, so wollte er nicht enden und deswegen animierten diese erbärmlichen Kreaturen den Boss dazu nicht die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Er knüpfte Kontakte zu Informanten und arbeitete sich voran, jedoch benötigte er noch welche, die ihn unterstützen würden, aber dies würde sich schon ergeben. .... Die Zeit wird es zeigen. .... Der Weg zur Freiheit Das Sonnenlicht wurde von den Blättern des Baumes gespalten und viel durch einzelne Lücken auf den Boden. Shahondino lag in dem Schatten des Baumes und entspannte sich auf dem Rasen neben dem Falkenplatz. Die Waisenhausgruppe machte gerade eine Pause, sie waren gerade dabei den westlichen Teil Silbermonds zu durchschreiten, welchen sie so selten zu Gesicht bekamen, denn das Waisenhaus stand im östlichen Teil Silbermonds, in dem all der Trubel seinen Alltag nahm. Shahondino blickte sich um und sah in einer Ecke neben dem Gasthaus eine vermummte Elfe die sich mit einem anderen Elfen unterhielt. Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt schaute die Vermummte ihn plötzlich aus stechend leuchtenden Augen an, er blickte herrausfordernd zurück und sie wendete den Blick wieder ihrem eigentlichen Gesprächspartner zu. Der Ausflug tat der gesamten Gruppe gut, bis ... plötzlich wurde es kalt und der Himmel überzog sich mit Wolken, dunklen Wolken. doch irgendetwas stimmte daran nicht. Es fühlte sich ... böse an. Shahondino stütze sich auf seine Arme und blickte auf die südliche Mauer Silbermonds. Die Wachen waren in Aufruhr und liefen wild herum. In den nächsten Augenblicken geschahen einige Dinge die keiner wirklich verstand. Zuerst erhoben sich graue, fledermausartige Geschöpfe über den Mauern und warfen mit leuchtenden Blitzen nach allem, was nicht unter dem Banner ihresgleichen wandelte. Die Gestalten auf den Mauern wurden von ihnen gekrallt und aus seinem Blickfeld hinaus auf die andere Seite der Mauer geworfen. Waldläufer besetzten an ihrer Stelle das Mauerstück und schossen auf die Kreaturen. Dann lenkte das dumpfe Geräusch eines Aufpralls seine Aufmerksamkeit einige Schritt nach unten zum riesigen, imposanten Tor des Falkenplatzes. Imposant war es solange, bis es in tausend Splitter zerfetzte und einige Nahestehenden von der Wucht der Holzteile zurückgeworfen wurden. Eine Horde von grausigen Geschöpfen stürmte auf den Hof und tötete die noch am Boden liegenden Opfer der Holzsplitter. Die Monster rissen ihnen Gliedmaßen ab und fraßen sie teilweise auf. Die Elfen waren von diesem Anblick so schockiert, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnten und einfach nur dastanden. Shahondino brach diese Starre und rannte gen Norden dabei riss er andere Mitglieder der Waisengruppe aus ihrem Schock. Die Führerin der Gruppe eielte mit ihnen zum Gasthaus, ein fataler Fehler, denn obwohl das Gasthaus der einzige Weg zur anderen Seite Silbermonds war, befand es sich am Hof des Falkenplatzes welcher nun überrannt wurde. Shahondino blieb am Baum stehen und warf einen Blick zu der flüchtenden Waisengruppe. Sie hatten es unter Schutz der Wachen ins Gasthaus geschafft, aber selbst dort waren sie noch nicht sicher .... Shahondino sah wie eine Kreatur, die aussah als wäre sie aus Fleischfetzen zusammengenäht, eine Kette in durch den Eingang schleuderte und gierig seinen Fang heranzuziehen. Die Aufseherin der Waisenhausgruppe schrie als sie aufgespießt über den Platz in den Tod gezogen wurde. Was dort mit ihr geschah konnte er nicht mehr ausmachen denn nun hatten die lebenden Schrecken den gesamten Hof erstürmt und breiteten sich aus ... genau auf ihn zu. Die grauenhaften Horrorkreaturen waren weitaus schneller als er und Shahondino würde es nicht bis zum Nordtor schaffen. Der Elf blickte den gewundenen Stamm des Baumes an und begann sich an ihm emporzuziehen mit der Hoffnung die Dinger da hinten könnten nicht klettern. Es war die einzige Chance hier herraus zu kommen, denn ein Zweig reichte genau an die Ostmauer und er müsste nurnoch einen kleinen Sprung wagen, falls er bis dorthin kommen würde, denn diese geflügelten, steinfarbenen Kreaturen flogen nun auf ihn zu. .... Splitter flogen durch die Gegend und sie wurde von ihren Beinen gerissen. Aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten war sie bereits wieder in der Hocke als eine Armee von Kreaturen auf den Platz stürmte, die den Atem der Fäulniss mit sich trugen. Sie nutze ihre hockende Position als Beschleunigung um einen Sprint ins Gasthaus zu starten. Kurz bevor sie eintrat blickte sie zu der Gruppe des jungen Elfen welcher sie eben beobachtet hatte. Er hatte etwas ansich was ihr gefiel. Der blaue Vorhang verschleierte kurz ihr Sehvermögen, als sie in das Gasthaus stürmte und an den verwirrten Personen vorbei, zum Tor auf die Straße zwischen den beiden Teilen Silbermonds eielte. Die Tür sprang aus ihren Angeln und hätte sie fast getroffen, doch sie wich geschmeidig aus und rammte in der gleichen Bewegung dem hereinspringenden Ghul ihren Dolch in den Kopf. Sie ließ den Dolch los und rannte zur nächstgelegenen Wand und sprang auf sie zu, dabei stemmte sie ihren rechten Fuß in eine Fuge und katapultierte sich noch ein letztes Stück weiter nach oben. Ihre Hände ergriffen das Geländer des Obergeschossen und sie zog sich daran empor. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn nun füllte sich das Untergeschoss mit einer Unzahl von Untoten, welche die gerade herinlaufenden Waisenkinder herzlichst empfingen. Sie lief zum rot verzierten Fenster über der Tür zur Mittelstraße und blickte auf einen Torbogen, der zur anderen Seite der Stadt führte. Die Elfe ging ein paar Schritte zurück, zog ihre Kaputze tiefer ins Gesicht und rannte mit einem Dolch in der Hand auf das Fenster zu. Als die Klinge das Fenster durchstach wurde eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst und mit ihrem Körpergewicht schob sie die letzten Scherben im Sprung auseinander, welche auf das erschreckende Bildniss unter ihren Füßen flielen. Noch erschreckende war jedoch die gigantische Kreatur zu ihrer Rechten die nun ein Trümmerteil von der Mauer aufhob und es auf den Torbogen zu ihren Füßen warf, es nahm dabei keine Rücksicht auf die Armee der Geißel, die unter ihr die gesamte Straße ausfüllten. ... Sie rannte ... Eine rostige Kette schlug an dem Fensterrahmen ein, in dem sie vor einem Herzschlag noch gestanden hatte. Er bildete nun eine Barriere für mögliche Flüchtlinge aus dem Gasthaus. Ein Schatten umfing sie, welcher von einem krachendem Geräusch begleitet wurde. Die Elfe spürte einen Schlag auf ihren Kopf und stolperte ... Shahondino blickte gen Süden, er hatte es auf die Stadtmauer geschafft, nur damit er nun den Spalt zur Hölle unter sich erblickte, denn die einstige Prachtstraße Silbermonds war nun mit einer riesigen Armee des Horrors gefüllt, welche versuchte in den östlichen Teil Silbermonds einzudringen. Doch dies war noch lange nicht die Krönung des Unheils, eine titanische Kreatur deren Kopf bis an die Mauerzinnen heranreichte warf ein Objekt in seine Richtung. Er sah die vermummte Elfe, welche zuvor noch auf dem Falkenplatz gestanden hatte. Sie rannte über einen Torbogen und brach gerade rechtzeitig durch das gegenüberliegende Fenster, als das geworfene Objekt des Riesen den Torbogen zerstrümmerte. Shahondino rannte nach Norden, zur nächstgelegenen Brücke, welche auf die noch sichere andere Seite Silbermonds führte. Ein helles Leuchten erfüllte den Rand seines Sichtfeldes und instinktiv stürzte der Elf zu Boden. Der Kugelblitz schlug vor ihm ein und er bemerkte den fliegenden Schrecken hinter sich, welcher ihn gerade krallen wollte, als ein Pfeil seinen Hals durchschlug und das Geschöpf zu Bosen fallen ließ. Seine Retterin war eine Waldläuferin. "Schnell renn zur Brücke, noch ist sie da, aber ich weiß nicht wann dieses Konstrukt da vorne wieder etwas wirft, Los! Beeil dich, ich geb dir Deckung!". Shahondino zögerte nicht und eielte zur Brücke. Er hatte sie gerade zur Hälfte überschritten als ein schmerzender Laut ihn auf die Knie zwang. ... Ein Schrei, schriller als alles was er zuvor gehört hatte. Die Waldläufer hielten sich die Ohren zu und wurden zur leichten Beute der fliegenden Geschöpfe. Einer stürzte über die Zinnen und verschwand im Getümmel. Der Schrei ließ nach und Shahondino rannte benommen auf die andere Seite. Er betrat den nächstgelegenen Turm und verschwand in seinem Inneren. Hinter sich hörte er die Geräusche des Todes. .... Als die Elfe den Basar betrat kamen ihr einige Wachen entgegen und sie erblickte ein Regiment des Militärs von Silbermond, welches das große Tor zum Platz besetzte. Einige Elfen in kunstvollen Roben waren unter ihnen und wirkten einen Zauber auf das Tor zur ehemaligen Prachtstraße, offenbar hielt es dem Ansturm dadurch stand. "Die westliche Seite Silbermonds ist übernommen!", sprach die Elfe zu den vorbeirennenden Wachen. Die Truppe beachtete sie nicht weiter. Sie rannte quer über den Hof, um zu der Mördergasse zu gelangen, womöglich wäre es dort viel sicherer als hier. .... "Die Geißel ist gekommen!". ''Ein Anwohner Silbermonds rannte wild umher und stieß mit ihm zusammen."Die Untoten werden uns vernichten!". Der verschreckte Einwohner rannte davon und verbreitete die offensichtlichen Tatsachen. Shahondino erblickte diese vermummte Elfe vom Falkenplatz erneut, als sie gerade durch den großen Torbogen ins Stadtinnere lief. Er beschloss ihr soweit zu folgen wie er konnte, denn es schien als hätte sie Ahnung auf welchen Weg man sich retten könnte. ... Alras'aman, Hexenmeister-meister, bereitete seine Gelehrten auf den Kampf vor. "Meister, wie werden wir vorgehen ?"... "Die Geißel ist anfällig gegenüber Flammen, ihr kennt eure Fähigkeiten und Zauber.... nutzt sie, denn es könnte sein das dies eure letzte Gelegenheit dazu ist." Wie um die Aussage des Hexenmeister-meisters zu unterstreichen wurde der unterirdische Raum von einem Beben heimgesucht und der Boden vor ihm platzte auf. Die Platten des Steinbodens wölbten sich auseinander und das kostbare Mosaik zerbrach als sich einige Ghule mit ihren Klauen aus dem Loch emporzogen um sich auf das nächst beste Opfer zu stürzen, welches völlig überrascht zu Boden ging. Die Lehrlinge woben einen Feuerbrand um die Eindringlinge zu Asche zu verarbeiten. Der Kampf spielte immer mehr in die Hände bis ein weiteres Loch hinter dem Hexenmeister-meister aufbrach und ihn kurzfristig aus dem Kampf ausschloss. Immer mehr Untote krochen aus dem Loch und drängten die unerfahrenen Schüler zurück, doch diese gaben sich nicht so leicht geschlagen und verbanden ihre Gedanken unter der Führung ihres Meisters miteinander um ein alles-verschlingendes Höllenfeuer herauf zu beschwören, doch wurde das Wirken kurz vor der Vollendung unterbrochen, als immer mehr Schüler dahingerissen wurden, doch der Hexenmeister-meister zog die Lebensenergie aus seinen sterbenden Schülern und vollendete den begonnenen Zauber. ... Die Hölle breitete sich in dem Raum aus und verschlang all seine Insassen. .... Ein Beben riss sie von den Beinen, begleitet von einer Flammenfontäne, die aus den Hexenmeisterunterkünften unmittelbar neben ihr schoss. Instinktiv nahm sie die Arme vors Gesicht und spürte die Hitze auf der Kleidung. Kleine Flämmchen loderten gierig an ihr, welche sie auf dem Boden rollend erstickte. Ein unheilvolles Ächzen brachte sie dazu lieber schnell aufzustehen und weiter zu laufen. Ein Regiment von Silbermonds königlichen Wachen sammelte sich am Durchgang zum Platz und ließ sie passieren. ... Dunkle Gestalten sprangen aus dem Hexenhort herraus und attakierten das nächst beste Ziel ... in diesem Fall die Wachen, nur einige wenige verbreiteten sich in Richtung Süden. .... Er hatte sie verloren. Doch war noch viel schlimmer war.... er sah keine Elfen, die gesamte Gasse war leer, oder vielleicht doch nicht? Shahondino erblickte eine Gestalt, die in einiger Entfernung zu ihm auf einer Anhöhe stand und ihn betrachtete. Es war zu dunkel an diesem Ort um die Gestalt indentifizieren zu können, er vermutete, dass er nun in der Mördergasse Silbermonds war. Dieser Ort wurde von den Gruppen des Waisenhauses gemeidet, da hier eigentlich die Diebe und Halsabschneider der Stadt ihr Unwesen trieben. Doch nun sah er nur die einzelne Gestalt welche sich gerade daran machte einen Weg zu ihm herunter zu finden. Shahondino ging weiter in die Gasse ... Ein gurgelndes Geräusch erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Der Laut kam von irgendwo hinter ihm, er drehte sich um und blickte auf einen grässlichen Humanoiden. Es war ein von Schleim überzogener Blutelf an dem eine Art von Pilz wucherte, welcher ständig grüne Wolken ausstoß. Der Bluelf beschleunigte sein Tempo und eielte gierig sabbernd auf ihn zu. Shahondino wich einige Schritt zurück ehe er ein Knacken seinen Kopf umdrehen ließ. Die geheimnissvolle Gestalt ist soeben von der Anhöhe gefallen und rappelte sich gerade auf. Etwas berührte ihn am Rücken. Der Elf hielt den Atem an, drehte sich und schlug auf den Gegner ein, welcher jedoch nur der Vorhang des Gasthauses war. Erleichtert atmete Shahondino aus. "''Wrääääääääh!". Ahnend woher der vorfreudige Ausruf kam, rannte er in das Gasthaus. Der Untote stolperte in den Eingang und hielt nach seiner Beute ausschau. Shahondino lief durch das verlassene Gebäude zum nächstbesten Ausgang, so hoffte er zumindest dass es einer war. Der junge Elf rannte durch den Gang und kollidierte mit einem golden schimmernden Kraftfeld. "Lasst mich hindurch!", schrie er auf den wirkenden Zauberer auf der anderen Seite der Barriere. "Meister, Ihr müsst ihn durch lassen". "Schweigt!", rief der Blutritter welcher wohl das Kommando hatte. "Wer weiß ob er nicht schon infiziert ist? Das Schild bleibt erhalten!". ''Wehmütig blickte der rangniedere Ritter zu dem Volksangehörigen im Gasthaus, welcher nun aus seinem Blickfeld entschwand. "''Lasst keinen Hindurch und versiegelt den Durchgang zum Sonnenhof!". ''Die Blutritter vor dem Sonnenzornturm versammelten sich hinter dem kämpfenden Regiment der Wache und begannen ihren Schildzauber auf den Torbogen zu wirken. Ein helles Leuchten entstand. Erst nur sehr schwach, doch nun leuchtete es ganz deutlich in einem goldenen Farbton. "Gute Arbeit, Haltet es Aufrecht bis die Verstärkung eintrifft." Shahondino rannte den Gang zurück ins Gasthaus. Der Untote durchstöberte gerade den Inhalt einiger Kisten als er in den Raum trat. Augenblicklich nahm der Ghul die Verfolgung auf. Der junge Elf flüchtete ins Obergeschoss und versteckte sich hinter einem Bücherregal. Der Geißelangehörige betrat das Obergeschoss und schnüffelte herum. Röchelnde Geräusche kamen aus seiner Kehle als er sich langsam dem Bücherregal näherte. Shahondino spannte sich an. Der Ghul stieß einen quieckenden Laut aus als er von dem Regal begraben wurde. Ein übler Gestank belagerte Shahondinos Nase, als sich die Eingeweide des Untoten über den flauschigen Teppich ausbreiteten. Augenblicklich bildete sich eine Idee in dem Kopf des jungen Elfen. Er betrachtete die Mimik des Ghuls und rieb sich mit dessen Säften ein. Einen Teil des Darms wickelte er um seine Hand und ließ ihn hinter sich her schleifen. Er brach dem Ghul eine der Krallen ab und nahm sie in die andere Hand. Der Elf wollte wenigstens mit irgendetwas bewaffnet sein falls sein Plan fehlschlug, auch wenn dies wohl nichts ändern würde, mit dem ''Dolch fühlte er sich jedenfalls wohler und er lag gut in der Hand. Shahondino ging langsam schlendernd die Stufen hinunter in den Saal des Gasthauses und erblickte den von Pilzen überwucherten, untoten Elfen. Dieser musterte ihn und zog mehrmals die Nase hoch ehe er sich wieder etwas Anderem zuwandte. Der scheinuntote Shahondino ging auf die Gasse hinaus und sah mehr als ein Dutzend Geißelkrieger. Er gaukelte an ihnen vorbei und sah eine weitere, viel größere gold schimmernde Aura, welche den Eingang zum Sonnenhof versperrte. Der Elf fühlte sich verraten. Wie konnten sie ihn hier nur einsperren! Wie Falkenschreiter in einem Gehege. ... Shahondino bewegte sich auf die Aura zu und bemerkte, dass die Untoten nicht vom Sonnenplatz oder vom Basar gekommen sein könnten... doch woher dann ? Er blickte nach rechts und sah einen rußüberzogenen Eingang zu einem Untergeschoss. Er ging zu dem Haus und folgte der Treppe nach unten, was er sah erfüllte ihn mit Schrecken und Hoffnung zugleich. Weitere Truppen der Geißel betraten den Raum durch eine Art Tunnel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und aus einem Loch im Boden. Sie taumelten an ihm vorbei auf die Gasse hinauf. Shahondino bewegte sich an den von seiner Tarnung geblendeten Untoten vorbei auf das Loch an der Wand zu und quetschte sich hindurch. Er betrat einen verzierten Gang. Nein. Es war ein Kanal, dies müssten die verborgenen Abwasserkanäle der Stadt sein.... es gab sie also doch. Die Ghule stürmten von Süden herrauf, also wendete sich Shahondino nach Norden. Es wurde finster. Blutelfen konnten zwar auch bei Nacht sehen, aber diese Kanäle waren noch dunkler als es bei Nacht je werden könnte. Er stieß sich seinen Fuß an irgendetwas am Boden und ein quieckendes Geräusch ertönte unter seiner Sohle. Shahondino wusste was dies war, er hatte sie schonmal bei einem Ausflug zur Tierhandlung gesehen... Ratten! Er hasste Ratten! Wild fuchtelte er mit seinem improvisierten Dolch durch die Gegend. Wenige Schwünge später sah er einen schwachen Lichtschimmer. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig auf diesen zu und bemerkte das dies nicht von draußen kam. Neugierig schaute er zu dem immer klareren Lichtschimmer. Es war Fackellicht. Shahondino blickte um die Ecke und sah eine enge Treppe die nach oben führte. Er blickte sich noch einmal um und folgte dann den glitschigen Stufen. Nach einigen Knicken im Treppenlauf stieß er auf eine Holztür, neben der noch eine weitere Fackel hing. Sie war verschlossen. Wütend stach Shahondino mit dem Krallenstück in die Lücke zwischen Tür und Rahmen. Mit seinem Körpergewicht brach das rostige Schloss auf und die Tür öffnete sich. Licht blendete ihn. Er war auf dem Sonnenhof angelangt. Eine Gruppe von Wachleuten stürmten mit zornigen Gesichtern und erhobenen Waffen auf ihn zu. "Sie sind durchgebrochen!". Shahondino bemerkte seine Tarnung und den Schleim an seiner Kleidung. "Stopp! Ich bin kein Untoter! Ich bin einer der Euren!", er ließ den Darm los und wischte sich grob den Schleim ab. Die Wache betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. "Bringt mir Holz und sperrige Gegenstände! Wir müssen den Weg wieder versperren. Ach und du Junge, geh zum Sonnenzornturm, dort sammeln sich die Flüchtlinge.... Die Stadt wird evakuiert.", der Hauptmann sah betrübt aus. Shahondino folgte seinem Rat und ging zum Turm. Die Anwohner Silbermonds flüchteten auf die nördliche Insel Quel'Danas und wiegten sich dort in der Sicherheit des Sonnenbrunnens, doch der Lich King gefror eine Brücke aus Eis, sodass sein Heer über das Wasser marschieren konnte. Die Geißel kämpfte gegen das Aufgebot der immernoch stolzen Elfen. Frostgram traf auf Felo'melorn. Eis auf Feuer, doch die Kälte siegte und König Anasterian wurde besiegt. Stattdessen wurden die Flüchtlinge gezwungen mit ihrem Schiffen aufs die See zu fahren und dort für einige Tage zu verharren. Dies war für manche Elfen der Quell für so manche Alpträume, denn jederzeit hätten die Untoten angreifen können und sie wären schutzlos, wie auf einem Präsentierteller, in ihren Schiffen eingesperrt. Doch früher als Erwartet zog die Geißel weiter nach Norden. Die wenigen Überlebenden nahmen die Insel von Quel'Danas, den Immersangwald und Silbermond wieder ein und säuberten Quel'thalas größtenteils von der Geißel. Ein Trupp von Kriegern zog mit ihrem Prinzen Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer nach Nordend, um den Anführer der Geißel, den Lich King Arthas, zu töten. Die Gründung Ein Schatten spiegelte sich am Vorhang. Silbermonds Straßen wurden alle gereinigt, doch die Gasse mied jeder, nur ich nicht. Sie war mein Heim geworden, warum sollte ich es verlassen? Die Bürger benannten die Mördergasse als verflucht, weil hier die Geißel in die Stadt eingefallen war, doch ich weiß, dass die Geißel auch irgendwo anders hätte einfallen können, dies war also nur ein Zufall. Ein Zufall der mir zugute kommt, denn nun ist das Gasthaus mein Eigentum. Ich werde es also auch gegen alles und jeden verteidigen. Ob es nun ein verirrter, vergessener Ghul ist oder ein wichtigtuerischer, angeblicher Besitzer dieses Gasthauses. ... Es trat jemand ein den ich nicht erwartet hätte, es war der Elf gewesen den ich einige Male auf der Flucht erblickt habe. Er hatte sich als würdig erwiesen. Mit seinen jungen Jahren aus dieser Hölle zu entfliehen war wirklich beeindurckend, doch was wollte er hier? "Ihr? Ich kenne euch", sprach er. "Was wollt ihr hier?", ''kam es aus meinem Munde. "''Mein vorheriges Heim wurde beim Angriff zerstört, nun bin ich auf der Suche nach einem Neuen.". "Das hier gehört schonmal mir, sucht euch etwas anderes". ''Der junge Elf blickte mich malwieder herrausfordernd an. "Euer Name steht hier nirgends!", stellte er wütend fest. "''Den werdet ihr auch niemals erfahren.", sagte ich ruhig. "Aber meinen werdet ihr kennenlernen, wenn er vor dem Gasthaus steht.", ''hämische Gesichtszüge bildeten sich auf seinem Antlitz. "''Ihr seid sehr mutig", ''musste während des Aufstehens zugeben. "''Nun, beweißt eure Drohungen.", forderte ich ihn herraus. "Wie ihr wünscht", ''der Elf zog etwas, das nach einer Ghulkralle aussah und rannte auf mich zu. Ich zog meine Waffen und wich ihm aus, drehte mich und schlug mit der stumpfen Seite auf seinen Hinterkopf. Ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang, als meine Waffe auf einen Widerstand traf. Die Stuhllehne hatte nun eine kleine Einkerbung. Das Krallenstück flog auf mich zu und im letzten Moment parrierte ich, wodurch der gefährliche Gegenstand außer Sicht flog. Nun war er unbewaffnet und somit konnte ich dieses Geplänkel beenden, doch er hielt bereits zwei Besteck-messer in seinen Händen. "''Schluss damit, wir wollen doch nicht das jemand wirklich zu Schaden kommt.", ''kam es befehlend über meine Lippen. "''Habt ihr etwa Angst?", fragte mein Gegenüber. "Angst einen möglichen Freund zu verletzten, ja.". Von diesen Worten überrascht blickte er mich fragend an, die Dolche jedoch noch in Angriffsposition. "Legt erstmal diese Dinger da weg.", sprach ich als ich auf die Messer zeigte und schob gleichzeitig, vertrauenserweckend, meine Waffen in den Gürtel. Ich ließ mich auf ein gemütliches Möbelstück herab und wollte ihm meine Vorhaben erzählen, als ich plötzlich eine Gestalt hinter dem Eingangsvorhang bemerkte, die mit einer verschlüsselten Miene zu uns blickte. Seit wann stand der da? Ich hatte ihn garnicht bemerkt. Der Vorhang verhinderte weitere Erkenntnisse über die Gestalt, einzig, dass er ein Elf war konnte ich sehen. Der Vorhang wurde zur Seite gezogen als er den Raum betrat. "Entschuldigt, ich wollte euch nicht stören", der Elf hatte irgendetwas an sich was mir gefiel. "Aber ihr stört gerade.", stellte ich ihm vor. Der Elf musste wohl durch die Kampfgeräusche angelockt worden sein. "Nun, dann verzeiht, doch ich dachte, dass jemand in Gefahr wäre. Vielleicht wurden einige Untote übersehen und jemand würde meine Hilfe benötigen.", als er das Wort Untote ''aussprach bemerkte sie ein kurzfristigen Gefühlswechsel in seinem Gesicht. "''Wer seid ihr wenn ich fragen dürfte?", ''kam es von meiner Rechten. "''Ach entschuldigt mich ein weiteres Mal, dass ich meine Manieren vergessen habe. Ich bin Vendylon, manche nennen mich bereits den Klingendichter.", ''Ein weiterer Gefühlswechsel huschte über sein Antlitz, als er seinen Titel aussprach. "''Und mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?", fragte er neugierig. "Shahondino". Der ebenfalls junge Elf blickte zu mir. "Habt ihr auch einen Namen?". ''Die Frage verstörte mich auf irgendeine Art und Weise. "''Nein", antwortete ich trocken. "Nun, dann geh ich wieder", der Klingendichter nickte knapp und drehte sich mit einer seltsamen Eleganz. Als er den Vorhang berührte hatte ich mich entschieden. "Vendylon, wartet.". Über seine Schulter blickend fragte er, "Ja?". "Setzt euch zu uns ich muss euch etwas fragen. Euch beide". ''Die jungen Elfen nahmen vor mir Platz. .... "''Nun, meine Vertrauten, geht und erfüllt eure Pflichten!" Die Festigung Keelen Sheets stand vor seiner Schneiderei. "Habt ihr den Stoff?". "Ja Keelen, wie in alten Zeiten", Der Schneidereifachmann ging in das Untergeschoss. "Gut, dass ihr euch uns angeschlossen habt.", ''sagte der Schatzmeister, als er den leeren Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes betrachtete. "''So ein Angebot lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen!". ''Der neue Schatzmeister schaute sich in dem Keller um und erblickte einige Sklaven, amüsiert von dem Anblick wie eine Sukkubus einen Gnom züchtigte, dachte er an den zukünftigen Reichtum und die prachtvollen Geschäfte welche sie erledigen würden. Keelen Sheets legte den Stoff auf den Tisch. "''Kümmert euch darum Sirigna'no!" ''Die Sukkubus schaute auf den Stoff und lächelte. "''Keelen? Habt ihr eine Lagerhalle?". "Nur diese hier, warum?". ''Er ignorierte die Gegenfrage, "''Kennt ihr noch mehr Scheidereimeister?". Keelen blickte ihn fragen an, "Einige ja.". "Sagt mir wo ich sie antreffen kann.". "Nunja, ich habe da von einer Taurin gehört, sie kann sehr gut Schneidern, besonders in dem Bereich, den ihr bereits angesprochen habt, liegen ihre Kenntnisse,". Zufrieden blickte der Schatzmeister zu Keelen. "Ihr findet sie in der Unterstadt". Was eine Taurin in der Unterstadt zu gesuchen pflegte, verwirrte ihn. Als hätte Keelen seine Gedanken gesehen, "Dort findet man den günstigsten Stoff um smokings herzustellen". "Gut dann werde ich nun verreisen". ''"''Achja, Keelen, ihr solltet euren Namen ändern". "Wie wäre es mit Keelen Tuchus?", ''fragte der Schneiderermeister. "''In Ordnung, gut , dass man euch vertrauen kann". "Natürlich und nun entschuldigt mich Schatzmeister, ich muss die Schneiderei verwalten". "Ich wollte eh gerade gehen, auf ein baldiges Widersehen, Keelen.".... Aufgrund des neuen Bündnisses zwischen Blutelfen, Orks, Tauren, Trollen und den Verlassenen, welches knapp Die Horde genannt wird, konnten die Geschäfte voran getrieben werden. Der Misstrauen zu den ehemaligen Geißelangehörigen und den zuvor dämonischen Orks, ließen die Schneider der Bluelfen sich nicht dazu bewegen, die anderen Städte zu betreten, was ihm sehr zugute kam, denn nun gab es mehr Wollstoff für ihn, dem Klingendichter Vendylon und Schatzmeister der Gossenguffler. "Ihr dürft nicht passieren Elf!", der Ton des Untoten Wachmanns ließ keine Außnahmen zu. Keine gewöhnlichen Außnahmen, aber Vendylon konnte ihn überlisten. "Wieviel verdient ihr euch als Wachmann?". "Das geht euch soviel an wie diese grüne Grütze da vorne". Der Untote deutete auf den fragwürdig blubbernden gelb-grünen Schleimgraben hinter dem Elfen. "Ich gebe euch zwanzig Goldstücke wenn ihr eine Außnahme macht...". "Zwan.. zwan.. Zwanzig?", der Wachmann geriet ins Stocken. "Entschuldigt, ich meinte fünfundzwanzig...". "Gebt mir das Gold und ihr dürft immer wieder passieren!". "Guter Mann.", der Schatzmeister nahm den Goldbeutel und gab ihn der Wache, welche mit glizernden Augen den Inhalt durchstöberte. Vendylon ging an ihm vorbei die Treppen hinauf und inspizierte die Gänge. Sie waren eine weitere Gute möglichkeit Gold zu verdienen. Es klingt zwar fragwürdig, doch der Klingendichter war nicht umsonst Schatzmeister der Gossenguffler. Vendylon trat in einen steinernden Kanal, auf dessen Grund dieses grün-gelbe Zeug lag. Einige Fackeln erhellten den Tunnel, deren Flammen sich gerade hektisch bewegten, als wäre ein Luftzug in den Tunnel gezogen. Vendylon duckte sich instinktiv als ein Schatten über ihn hinüber glitt. Er drehte sich um und sah eine Fledermaus mit einem Reiter in den gemauerten Kanal fliegen. ... Freude überkam ihn, als sich sein Plan in seinem Kopf ausfaltete und realistische Strukturen annahm. ... "Hier eine Zugbrücke, .... dahinter ein paar Häuser, ..... da ein paar Wachen...", ''er durchschritt die Gänge, als er eine Kreatur erblickte, die aus mehreren Stückchen zusammengeflickt zu sein schien. Er nahm den Wurfspeer in die Hand und zielte auf den Kopf. "''Gorm'dok kein Geißel, Gorm'dok gut", sprach die tiefe, schleimige Stimme des Monstrums. Vendylon schritt auf ihn zu und bemerkte die herraus hängenden Eingeweide, kein wirklich appetit-anregender Anblick. "Warum bist du hier in den Kanälen Gor.. ähm, warum bist du hier?", ''widerholte sich der Schatzmeister. "''Gorm'dok verbannt, Gorm'dok nicht mögen Untote, Gorm'dok geflüchtet", ''der Elf sah seine Chance. "''Nun Gorm'dok ich könnte dich wieder nützlich machen", das Geschöpf starrte ihn an. "Du könntest dich den Gossengufflern anschließen und den Bereich hier bewachen, du könntest der Aufseher dieser Kanäle werden und Hüter unseres Schatzes, welchen wir dir anvertrauen würden, .... sofern du dies möchtest", "Gorm'dok schwört, Gorm'dok treu, Gorm'dok sterben für dich werden", ''der Schatzmeister konnte ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Erst hatte die Schneiderei-Taurin sich angeschlossen und nun hatte er einen weiteren Bereich der Gossenguffler eingenommen. ... Gute Nachrichten für den Boss. ... Die Gossenguffler breiten sich aus.... ...gleich mehr... Die Geschichte nach der Gründung ''Anmerkung: Dieser Teil der Geschichte wird durch Events getaltet und breitet sich durch Erlebnisse der Gildenmitglieder immer weiter aus. Falls ihr etwas für euch Bedeutsames (Im Namen der Gilde) erlebt hat, dann sagt es einem der Vertrauten, sodass es hier aufgeschrieben werden kann. ..... Die Struktur Momentane Ränge der Gossenguffler: *Der Boss (Anführer der Gossenguffler) : Anmerkung: Den Boss kennen nur seine Vertrauten, sonst keiner, deshalb ist er auch nicht in der Gilde. *Vertrauter (Gildenmeister) : Aufgabe: Die Gemeinschaft erhalten. *Rat der Gosse (Gildenrat) : Aufgabe: Die Vertrauten beraten. *Ehrwürdiger (Offizier) : Aufgabe: ''Bei Events eine Gruppe leiten. *Schatten (Veteran) : ''Aufgabe: ''Den Anwärtern helfen. *Guffler (Mitglied) : ''"Aufgabe: ''Die Gemeinschaft füllen." *Eckenpirscher (Twink) : ''"Aufgabe: ''Unnötig die Mitgliederzahl erhöhen." *Strauchdieb (Anwärter) : ''"Aufgabe: ''Die Gilde und ihre Ansässigen kennenlernen." *Speichellecker (Respecktloses, niederes Geschöpf) : ''"Aufgabe: ''Sich für sein unwürdiges Verhalten schämen und nachdenken wie er es wieder gut machen kann." : ''Anmerkungen: ''Scherze gehören nicht zur Respecktlosigkeit. Mangelnde Disziplin bei Veranstaltungen, welche den Spaß der Gemeinschaft versaut hingegen schon. 'Dazu sei gesagt: Kein Mitglied der Gilde untersteht der Pflicht jederzeit und ohne Gegenspruch diese Aufgaben zu erfüllen ---> Resultat: Spaßbremse und unnötige Ernsthaftigkeit, sodass Furcht bei einem ausgelöst wird, falls man mal nicht die Lust zur Erfüllung der Aufgaben seines Ranges hat.''' ...Bald mehr... Die Aufnahme ...Bald mehr... Die Mitglieder ...Wird bearbeitet... Gossenguffler, Die